


When butterfly for bag is a fair exchange

by eighthesther



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eighthesther/pseuds/eighthesther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чжонин-центрик о жизни Тэмина ©</p>
            </blockquote>





	When butterfly for bag is a fair exchange

Все начинается с футболки. Чжонин вовсе не завистлив, не мелочен, и знает Тэмина, наверное, вечность. Потому нет ничего странного в том, что Тэмин зовет его в квартиру Шайни и, пока Чжонин раскланивается с остальными участниками группы, вываливает на свою кровать ворох красивой дорогой одежды.

\- Подарки от фанатов, - объясняет он в ответ на удивленный взгляд. – Выбери себе что хочешь.

Чжонин прекрасно знает, сколько и чего Тэмин получает в виде подарков, но обычно тот сам выбирает что-то для Чжонина, а сейчас он сталкивается с вопросом выбора лицом к лицу.

\- В прошлый раз ты сказал, что я специально отдаю тебе самое уродливое, - закрывшись ладонью, хихикает Тэмин. – Так что бери сам. У меня теперь два ноутбука, если тебе надо, я могу сделать подарок на день рождения и рождество прямо сейчас.

Чжонин моргает, оглядывая варианты, после чего деловито ворошит кучу, и придирчиво осматривает все, что попадается под руку. Он отбирает себе две футболки и куртку, после чего решает, что пора остановиться.

\- Спасибо, - говорит он, складывая понравившиеся ему вещи. – Когда мы дебютируем и я стану популярнее тебя, тебе тоже будет что-то доставаться.

Тэмин только смеется, запрокидывая голову.

\- Корея обожает тебя, - отвечает он. – Правда, еще не знает об этом.

Чжонин швыряет в него одной из кофт, и внезапно замечает лежащую под той футболку, которую не видел раньше.

\- Ух ты, - говорит он, расправляя ту.

Вертящийся на стуле Тэмин как раз начинает говорить что-то о ноутбуке, полном любовных писем, когда оборачивается и видит футболку в руках Чжонина.

\- Я возьму ее, - довольно улыбается Чжонин.

\- Ой, оставь мне, - одновременно вскидывается Тэмин.

Они оба замирают, глядя друг на друга, после чего Чжонин нерешительно опускает футболку.

\- Ты сказал, можно выбрать что угодно. Я думал, ты отложил то, что оставишь себе.

\- Я отложил, - защищается Тэмин. – Но не видел ее.

Чжонин еще раз смотрит на футболку в своих руках, после чего аккуратно откладывает ее на кровать, внезапно чувствуя себя неуютно.

\- Ладно, - деланно небрежно дергает плечом он. – Не такая уж она и крутая.

Она крутая, они оба знают это. Тэмин хмурится, как будто поняв, что сказал ерунду и, схватив ее, толкает Чжонину.

\- Все равно ты первый увидел, - улыбается он. – Это честно.

\- Это твой подарок, - отступает Чжонин, пряча руки за спину, но Тэмин опять смеется и складывает футболку в стопку того, что выбрал Чжонин.

Ему, конечно, жалко ее отдавать, но, в конце концов, он не знает, куда девать примерно половину своих подарков. И пожалеть для Чжонина футболку, кажется ему совсем идиотским поступком.

 

Вернувшись домой, Чжонин бросает пакет с полученными вещами на пол рядом с кроватью, и не глядя, валится на нее. В их квартире тесно, людно и шумно, и Чжонин, конечно осознает, что кто-то из этих людей будет в его группе, а потому с ними нужно как-то ладить, но иногда просто устает.

\- Это моя кровать, - между делом замечает Чжунмен, пришивющий оторванную пуговицу.

\- Ударь меня, - бормочет Чжонин, отворачиваясь к стене, и утыкается лицом в подушку.

Некоторое время в комнате стоит тишина, и следующее, что Чжонин слышит – шелест пакета.

\- Что это ты принес? – спрашивает Чжунмен, очевидно сунув нос в доставшиеся Чжонину вещи.

\- Подарки Ли Тэмина, - негромко отвечает он, когда пауза затягивается.

\- Везет тебе, - хмыкает Чжунмен, продолжая потрошить пакет. – Ух ты, эта крутая.

Чжонин оборачивается, чтобы оценить о чем идет речь, и натыкается взглядом на ту самую футболку, вызвавшую проблемы.

\- Я думал, он все самое классное оставляет себе, - тем временем продолжает Чжунмен, и стягивает домашнюю кофту.

\- Он оставляет, - вяло подтверждает Чжонин, а потом выдергивает футболку из рук Чжунмена, чтобы натянуть прямо поверх майки.

Они смотрят в зеркало, оценивая вид, и Чжунмен авторитетно кивает.

\- Круто им, правда? – с ноткой веселья замечает он, одергивая ткань на плече Чжонина. – Можно вообще ничего не покупать.

\- Тэмин сказал, что у него еще и два ноутбука. Пообещал мне один, - поддавшись внезапному порыву, хвастается Чжонин, наблюдая, как Чжунмен достает из пакета еще одну футболку.

\- Чжонхену на каждое день рождения дарят как минимум две гитары, - подхватывает Чжунмен, бросив невеселый взгляд на свою, красивую и недешевую, но уже заметно потертую. – А он знает три аккорда.

\- Мог бы отдать тебе, - хмыкает Чжонин, перед тем как еще раз критически оглядеть себя в зеркале. На секунду он представляет себя настоящим айдолом, разбирающим собственные подарки или покупки.

\- Он о таком не думает, - безразлично пожимает плечами Чжунмен, примеряя новую куртку. – Дашь поносить?

В этот момент, выдернутый из мечты, Чжонин ненавидит порядок старшинства.

 

Ближе к ночи над городом нависает гроза, и вернувшийся позже всех Чанель, попадает под дождь, пока бежит от метро домой.

\- Кто рассказывал о девочке, которую ураган унес в волшебную страну? – ворчливо спрашивает он, прямо в тесной прихожей снимая с себя мокрую одежду и оставаясь в трусах.

\- Крис, - подсказывает Чжунмен.

\- Это что-то китайское? – свесившись с дивана, уточняет Минсок.

\- Американское, - хмыкает Чжунмен, и, бросив взгляд на Чанеля, добавляет: - Тебе бы пошло.

Чжонин всегда подозревал, что Чжунмену хотелось бы, чтобы Чанель однажды заблудился где-то между их квартирой и бесконечностью вселенной, но это никак не происходит.

\- Уступаю сонбэ, - делано небрежно отвечает тот, шлепая в ванную.

Когда они после ужина разбредаются по спальным местам, за окном бушует настоящая буря. Ветки деревьев царапают оконное стекло и бросают причудливые тени на стены, пока после очередного, особо сильного порыва ветра, не гаснет свет.

Спустя секунду в темноте невнятно ругается Чанель, а потом его лицо освещает мертвенный свет плеера.

\- Можем рассказывать страшилки, - мрачно говорит он, скользя световым пятном по остальным.

\- Вернись в постель, - устало подает голос Минсок, судя по звуку, откладывая электронную книгу прямо на пол. – Чжонин, переступай.

Тот ногой ощупывает путь перед собой, а потом с помощью света, направленного Чанелем, взбирается на вторую полку.

\- Хотите страшилку? – подает голос невидимый в темноте Чжунмен, и когда все притихают, продолжает: - Говорят, к нам присоединится еще О Сехун.

\- Это маленький? - после паузы уточняет Минсок. – Он еще смотрит так, как будто все вокруг инопланетяне.

\- Как-то я пытался с ним заговорить, он же младше - вставляет Чжонин, вертясь в поисках правильной стороны своего одеяла. – И кажется, даже не запомнил мое имя.

\- Будет спать на полу, - ворчливо добавляет Чанель, дорожащий только недавно доставшимся ему местом на кровати. – А откуда ты знаешь?

\- Пак Хенсок-сонбэнним сказал мне, они проводили просмотр на прошлой неделе.

\- Можем положить его под окном, - со свойственной ему практичностью предлагает Минсок. – Там есть место, и он не будет мешать ходить.

Чжонин засыпает под негромкие выяснения, чья очередь на следующей неделе заниматься стиркой – его или Чанеля, и завывания ветра за окном. Ему немного жутковато, особенно когда сквозь плотно задернутые шторы пробивается сверкание молнии, а мгновение спустя, само здание вздрагивает от грома, но думает он совсем не о том. Он думает, что застрял здесь со всеми этими людьми, которых становится все больше, но понятия не имеет, когда сможет полноправно выйти на сцену. Чжонин очень хочет быть айдолом, очень хочет. Он зажмуривается и загадывает желание.

 

Выспаться до утра не получается. Чжонин просыпается от того, что у него затекла шея, а ноги онемели от тяжести. Он с трудом шевелится, разминая ноющие конечности, и приоткрывает глаз, пытаясь понять, почему же в его кровати стало так неудобно. Первое, что он видит – белый потолок и край плаката Кэти Пэрри, аккуратно оформленный в рамку. В эту минуту Чжонин не совсем уверен в том, как его зовут, но точно знает, что у них в квартире нет и не было никаких упоминаний европейских девушек. Он негромко стонет, сглатывая сухость во рту, а в ответ на это, тяжесть на его ногах шевелится. Чжонин опускает взгляд, и ему кажется, что он сошел с ума – потому что не смотря на то, что он точно помнит как засыпал у себя в квартире, сейчас он лежит на диване в общей комнате Шайни, и сверху на нем спокойно дремлет Ким Чжонхен.

\- Хен? – хрипло выдыхает он, с нажимом проводя ладонями по лицу, все еще надеясь, что это окажется каким-то сном или ошибкой. – Хен?

Но тот не отзывается, не спеша освободить ноги Чжонина. Тогда он зовет еще раз, на что Ким Чжонхен наконец реагирует. Он приподнимает голову, сонно моргая, а потом садится на диване и со вкусом потягивается.

\- Что мы вообще смотрели? – неожиданно спрашивает он, кивнув на экран телевизора, показывающий заставку какого-то дивиди.

\- Не знаю, - осторожно мотает головой Чжонин.

Ким Чжонхен не удивляется его присутствию в их общежитии, не возмущается, ничего не спрашивает, и Чжонину в голову приходит мысль, что возможно это все какой-то розыгрыш, затеянный его будущими согруппниками и Тэмином.

\- Ну и ерунда, - тем временем отмахивается Ким Чжонхен, не пряча широкий зевок. – Я спать.

Чжонин на всякий случай кивает, и проводив его взглядом, остается в одиночестве, по-прежнему не зная, что делать. Он на пробу спускает ноги с дивана, морщась от тысячи впившихся в них иголочек, и дотянувшись до пульта от телевизора, гасит экран, оставаясь в полумраке. В прихожей горит свет, очевидно освещая путь любителям ночных походов в туалет или за водой, и Чжонин поспешно добравшись до входной двери, аккуратно дергает ее. Дверь конечно не поддается, а он понятия не имеет, каким кодом она открывается. Постепенно просыпающееся сознание подбрасывает мысль, что посреди ночи он все равно никуда не денется из чужого дома, а потому даже если это идиотский розыгрыш, ему нужно просто пойти к Тэмину и все выяснить. С этой мыслью он возвращается к дверям в спальни, и, выбрав нужную, осторожно просовывает голову внутрь. На двух кроватях виднеются очертания тел, в которых Чжонин угадывает лидера группы и Ким Кибома, а третья пустует. Конечно, думает Чжонин, если Тэмин участвует в розыгрыше, он точно не будет спокойно спать в своей постели. Скорее всего, он где-то сидит и хихикает над идиотским положением Чжонина.

Ким Чжонхен, понимает Чжонин. Если он сделал вид, что ничем не удивлен, значит тоже участвует во всем этом идиотизме. Чжонин не то чтобы когда-то особо общался с Ким Чжонхеном, но тот всегда был милым с ним, спрашивал как дела и даже имел терпение выслушать короткий вежливый ответ. С этими мыслями Чжонин в два скользящих шага преодолевает расстояние до другой двери, и едва удержавшись от того, чтобы постучать, заглядывает в чужую спальню. В полосе проникающего из коридора света явно видно, что обе кровати заняты и в обеих только по одному хозяину. Тогда Чжонин перестает что-либо понимать, и ощущает необходимость умыться, чтобы кое-как привести голову в порядок. Если это все шутка, то она явно затягивается, и почему-то никто не спешит выпрыгнуть из-за угла, и уличить его в дурацком поведении. Он добирается до ванной, и не глядя открутив кран, щедро плещет себе в лицо холодной водой. Помогает не особо, но хотя бы заставляет сосредоточиться. Чжонин аккуратно закручивает воду, и обернувшись к полотенцу, вдруг сталкивается нос к носу с Ли Джинки.

\- Ой, - неосознанно говорит он отскакивая. – Хен, я все объясню…

\- Ты чего шуршишь посреди ночи? – сонно взъерошив волосы, спрашивает Ли Джинки, глядя на Чжонина из-под приоткрытых век. – Иди в постель.

\- Я просто… - начинает тот, совершенно теряясь, но Ли Джинки перебивает его, не дав договорить.

\- Хватит уже сидеть ночами, Чжонхен же ни черта не делает, может и не спать. Нечего на него равняться.

\- Чжонхен-хен уже спит, - машинально отвечает Чжонин, продолжая таращиться на Ли Джинки, ожидая хоть какой-то реакции на свое присутствие в чужом доме, но тот продолжает с сонной невозмутимостью рассматривать его, как будто ничего не произошло.

\- Если он лег, то ты чего?

\- Я? – пытается Чжонин, оглядываясь в поисках идей.

\- Ладно, - спасая его от неловкого положения, хмыкает Ли Джинки. – Я возвращаюсь в кровать. Заканчивай тут и приходи, я дождусь.

Он выходит, оставляя Чжонина растерянным, шокированным и ничего не понимающим. Если в этой шутке принимают участие все Шайни, то это может быть телешоу, или что-то подобное, он должен показать себя интересно, с лучшей стороны. Сделать что-нибудь, в конце концов. Тогда он поворачивается обратно к раковине, чтобы еще раз плеснуть себе в лицо водой, но случайно бросает взгляд в большое немного грязное зеркало. И теряет все мысли.

 

Следующее, что Чжонин может вспомнить – он почему-то сидит в углу ванной и пытается ущипнуть себя, или причинить как можно больше боли, потому что во сне не бывает больно, и этому всему давно пора закончиться. Он ничего никогда не употреблял, не имел проблем с психикой, да и грешил-то не больше, чем самый обычный подросток, потому не может осознать, каким образом вместо себя он видит в отражении зеркала другого человека. Поддавшись внезапному порыву, он хватает увесистый стакан под щетки из толстого стекла, и замахивается на зеркало, но к счастью тот выскальзывает из пальцев, разлетаясь по полу десятком осколков. Это как будто отрезвляет Чжонина, он выскакивает в прихожую, хватает с вешалки первую попавшуюся куртку, ступает в чьи-то кеды и толкает входную дверь. Та не поддается, но он бьет по ней кулаками и ногами, пытаясь выйти из чужой квартиры, чужой группы и чужой внешности. Все, что ему надо – просто вернуться домой, влезть под одеяло и под ворчание разбуженного Минсока спокойно уснуть, как будто ничего не произошло.

\- Тэмин? – кто-то кричит сзади, а потом его хватают поперек груди и оттаскивают от двери, хотя он продолжает вырываться.

Откуда-то слышится еще голос, а потом Чжонин чувствует, как удерживающих его рук становится больше, и без предупреждения включается верхний свет, режущий привыкшие к полумраку глаза.

\- Тэмин? – пробует Ким Кибом, хватая его лицо ладонями и заглядывая в глаза. В ответ Чжонин дергается в два раза сильнее, выскальзывая из рук одного из удерживающих, и шарахается в сторону.

\- Я не Тэмин! – кричит он, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. – Я не он! Я не он!

Чой Минхо в отличии от отскочившего Ли Джинки, продолжает цепляться за Чжонина, не давая тому сбежать, и даже пытается обнять, но это вызывает только новую волну сопротивления.

\- Отпусти его! – командует Ким Кибом, отстраняя Минхо рукой. – Хуже делаешь.

\- Не Ли Тэмин, - всхлипывает Чжонин, отступая к стене, и как будто окончательно обессилев, опускается на корточки. – Не он, нет.

Он уже в открытую плачет, растирая слезы по щекам и жмется к стене, как будто ожидает, что участники группы и заспанный менеджер вцепятся в него и разорвут на части, требуя немедленно найти настоящего Тэмина.

\- Хорошо, - негромко говорит менеджер, выставляя перед собой ладони и маленькими шагами приближаясь к Чжонину. – Мы согласны.

Тот не понимает с чем и кто согласен, да и вообще ничего не понимает, но спокойные и движения и голос заставляют его притихнуть. Тогда менеджер пользуется возможностью поднять его с пола и приобняв за плечи ведет в сторону кухни. Чжонин слышит, как остальные участники группы следуют за ними, и затравленно оглядывается, скользя взглядом от лица к лицу.

Его усаживают на стул, вталкивают во влажную ладонь какие-то таблетки и заставляют глотнуть их, ненавязчиво проверив рот после того, как Чжонин отставляет стакан.

\- Я думал, у него больше не бывает этих истерик, - едва слышно бормочет Ким Чжонхен, но в тишине кухни отчетливо слышно каждое слово.

\- Заткнись, - шипит Ким Кибом.

Каких истерик, слишком вяло и заторможено думает Чжонин. В его памяти существует разный Тэмин – спокойный, веселый, нервный, но никогда за все время их знакомства, Чжонин не видел Тэмина неуравновешенным.

\- Дышишь? – тем временем спрашивает менеджер, наклоняясь к Чжонину, и тот медленно кивает, не в силах бороться с навалившейся усталостью.

\- Давайте спать, - вздыхает Ли Джинки, ставя на сушилку стакан из-под воды. – Тэмин, хочешь лечь один?  
Чжонин не осознает, что обращаются к нему, потому только моргает в ответ.

\- Тогда разошлись, - командует менеджер, - Минхо встает через три часа.

Ким Кибом аккуратно ведет Чжонина в спальню, и тому кажется отвратительно неправильным ложиться в постель Тэмина, как будто он пользуется чужой зубной щеткой или флиртует с чужой девушкой, но его укладывают не давая ни малейших шансов на сопротивление, накрывают одеялом и коротко целуют в висок. Сквозь полуобморочный сон Чжонин еще некоторое время слышит негромкие разговоры, а потом все стихает и наступает темнота.

 

Утро начинается с неправильных вещей, Чжонин чувствует их еще сквозь сон. Солнце светит ему прямо в лицо, хотя он знает, что сам закрывал шторы, его кровать почему-то мягче, чем он помнит, а откуда-то издалека доносятся полузнакомые голоса, которые он не может опознать спросонья. Когда дискомфорт достигает максимальной точки, он нехотя открывает глаза и реальность толчком наваливается на него, придавливая к кровати. Он все еще не дома, и быстрый осмотр собственных рук утверждает Чжонина в мысли, что он полностью сошел с ума. На всякий случай он подносит к глазам прядь волос, убеждаясь, что та далеко не его привычного цвета, а значит, это все ему не приснилось.

Утро приносит ясность в голову, и Чжонин пытается не накручивать себя, а думать. Если он имеет внешность Тэмина, значит, очевидно предположить, что Тэмин занял его место. Он вздрагивает, представив реакцию его соседей на заявление Ким Чжонина, что тот вовсе не Ким Чжонин. Несколько раз глубоко вдохнув, чтобы отвлечься от новой волны паники, Чжонин составляет подобие плана действий, первым и единственным пунктом в котором стоит срочно найти Тэмина. Он оттягивает момент как можно дольше, но все же осторожно поднимается с постели и нервно оглядывается. Он бывал в этой комнате, знает, где Тэмин хранит вещи, потому легко справляется с необходимостью одеться и привести себя в порядок. Но дальше начинаются сложности.

Стоит ему высунуть нос в коридор, как он сталкивается с Ли Джинки, лицо которого покрыто зеленой отвратительной на вид массой. Тот на секунду останавливается, чтобы оценить вид Чжонина, после чего кивает, треплет его по волосам и заходит в спальню. Едва выдохнув, Чжонин заглядывает в ванную. Следов погрома устроенного ночью уже нет, но перед зеркалом маячит Чой Минхо, придирчиво рассматривающий свое лицо в зеркало. Он полностью одет и готов к выходу, потому переминающийся с ноги на ногу Чжонин надеется, что ванная скоро освободится, но Чой Минхо не спешит отвлекаться от своего занятия.

\- Господи, - слышится за спиной, и нервно обернувшись, Чжонин чуть не выбивает из рук Ким Кибома чашку с кофе.

\- Твое молоко на столе, - как ни в чем не бывало, говорит тот, поправляя челку. – И чего ты тут торчишь?

\- Ну, - тянет Чжонин, тогда Ким Кибом заглядывает в ванную и коротко хихикает.

\- Чжонг сказал ему, что у него глаза разного размера, так что лучше иди в другую.

\- Что? – пытается Чжонин, слишком поздно вспомнив, что в этой квартире две ванные комнаты.

\- Иди-иди, - подталкивает его в спину Ким Кибом. – Только ничего не бей.

Он умело прячет беспокойство в голосе, и Чжонин догадывается, что тема истерик Тэмина является запрещенной. Сходив в туалет и умывшись, Чжонин чувствует себя на порядок лучше и готовым действовать. Он еще не знает, как выкручиваться, но собирается во что бы то ни стало пробиться к Тэмину.

\- Доброе утро, - выдергивает его из мыслей вошедший без стука Ким Чжонхен. Чжонин ошарашенно наблюдает в отражении, как тот не стесняясь чужого присутствия, становится перед унитазом, а потом, застегнув штаны, толкает стоящего перед раковиной Чжонина бедром, заставляя подвинуться и дать дотянуться до зубной щетки.

\- Кибом сказал, твое молоко стынет, - невнятно фыркает он, толком не сплюнув пасту.

Чжонин тоже с удовольствием почистил бы зубы, но он не знает, какая из щеток принадлежит Тэмину, потому ограничивается глотком воды из-под крана.

На кухне оказывается светло, суетливо и шумно. Телевизор показывает какое-то утреннее шоу, незнакомая Чжонину девушка, заканчивает накладывать Ким Кибому основу под макияж, а в прихожей суетится Чой Минхо, одновременно пытающийся обуться и плечом удержать телефон возле уха. В порыве хулиганского вдохновения, Чжонину хочется спросить, выяснен ли вопрос по поводу симметрии глаз, но он сдерживается и присаживается к столу.

\- Может Тэмин останется дома? – вдруг обращается к кому-то Ким Кибом, стараясь не шевелить губами.

\- Вряд ли, - отзывается вошедший на кухню Ли Джинки, успевший избавиться от своей питательной маски.

\- Скажи ему, - командует Ким Кибом, присоединившемуся к завтраку Ким Чжонхену. Тот очевидно игнорирует, вместо ответа начав писать кому-то сообщение. За это он получает ногой в голень, и как будто очнувшись, бросает на Ли Джинки взгляд.

\- Я не стану, - вслух отвечает тот.

\- Ладно тебе, просто попроси, - еле сдерживается от того, чтобы поморщиться Ким Кибом. – Смотри, он даже не разговаривает.

Чжонин давится молоком и зажимает рот ладонью, чтобы не заплевать стол.

\- Хён же сам видел, - добавляет Ким Чжонхен, бросив на Чжонина взгляд. – Ты как?

Он единственный за все утро спрашивает у Чжонина о его самочувствии, и судя потому как кривятся лица остальных, нарушает какое-то правило.

\- Я уехал, - звучит от двери. Чжонин оборачивается, успевая увидеть, как Чой Минхо взмахивает рукой, и перед тем как выскочить за дверь, добавляет: - Джинки-хён, попроси за него. Это просто тренировки.

Очевидно, Чжонин выглядит достаточно ненормальным и несчастным, чтобы это сломило сопротивление лидера. Тот вздыхает, отбирая у Ким Чжонхена телефон, и по памяти набирает номер. Он выходит из комнаты, пока напряженно разговаривает с кем-то, а вернувшись, кивает Чжонину:

\- Сейчас можешь вернуться в постель, но вокальное занятие остается.

Чжонин понятия не имеет когда у Тэмина должно быть занятие по вокалу, и надеется, что до того времени успеет хоть как-то упорядочить мир вокруг себя.

\- Спасибо… хен, - выдавливает он, и залпом допив молоко, встает из-за стола.

Чтобы не маячить и не вызывать еще больше подозрений, он действительно забирается под одеяло и притихает, слушая, как постепенно пустеет квартира. А когда из всех звуков остается только кухонная возня домработницы, как призрак встает с постели. В отличие от графика Тэмина, свой собственный он знает наизусть, и единственное на что надеется – чтобы у Тэмина хватило сил начать ему следовать.

Чувствуя себя последним вором, он выворачивает сумку Тэмина, доставая мобильный телефон и бумажник, а потом как можно тише выскальзывает в прихожую. Такси он вызывает уже из подъезда.

 

_Самое отвратительное, непривычное, неестественное и ненормальное в этом всем то, что Чжонин видит перед собой самого себя. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, как он выглядит со стороны, и сейчас не может ничего, кроме как стоять и смотреть на Тэмина, который на самом деле не Тэмин._

_\- Привет, - тихо говорит тот, и почему-то протягивает руку к его лицу. Чжонин машинально зажмуривается, но Тэмин просто скользит пальцами по его щеке._

_\- Не думал, что так выгляжу, - говорит он, как будто читая мысли Чжонина. – Веришь, это реально?_

_\- Нет, - все еще не открывая глаз, мотает головой Чжонин. – Что мне делать? Что происходит?_

_\- Откуда мне знать? – тоже повышает голос Тэмин. – Я проснулся сегодня утром как трейни, а сейчас учусь падать со стула с людьми, которых не знаю, и что теперь?_

_Темная волна поднимается откуда-то из глубин, и Чжонин бы не хотел, но просто не может сдержаться._

_\- Что теперь? Ты можешь падать со стула сколько угодно, и заниматься чем хочешь, а что делать мне? Я должен петь как ты, танцевать как ты, говорить как ты, жить с твоей группой, и это непонятно что и непонятно насколько._

_\- У меня хотя бы есть группа! – почти шипит в ответ Тэмин, помня, что нельзя сильно повышать голос. – А ты еще даже не дебютировал._

_\- Значит, я тебе не ровня? – придвигается к нему Чжонин. – Мог бы сразу сказать, что дружишь со мной из благотворительности._

_\- Ты все это начал! - огрызается Тэмин. Его лицо некрасиво сморщивается, как будто он едва сдерживается от того, чтобы заплакать. Чжонин никогда не думал, что в эти моменты выглядит именно так, но ему очень хочется обнять Тэмина и успокоить._

_\- Извини, - неохотно выдавливает он, ковыряя аппликацию на футболке Тэмина. – Просто это все… и я. И ты… и… ну… Не реви._

_\- И не собирался, - шмыгает носом Тэмин. – Сам такой._

_Он притягивает Чжонина к себе и обнимает за шею._

_\- Что теперь? – говорит он, спустя несколько секунд._

_\- Не знаю, - едва слышно отвечает Чжонин. – Может посмотреть в интернете?_

_Тэмин едва слышно фыркает ему в шею, но не отстраняется._

_\- Думаешь, кто-то взял и просто так написал инструкцию, что делать, если ты проснулся в теле лучшего друга?_

_\- Как в кино, - выдыхает Чжонин, ничего особо не подразумевая, но Тэмин вдруг оживленно отодвигается._

_\- Как в кино, - повторяет он слова Чжонина, и улыбается. – Точно, как в кино._

_Тот ничего не понимает, но Тэмин смотрит серьезно, а потом наклоняется к его лицу, и сосредоточенно закусив губу, просит закрыть глаза. Что-то отзывается в глубине памяти Чжонина, и замерев, он опять послушно зажмуривается._

_\- Тэмин? – не выдержав, окликает он, когда уже чувствует на губах чужое дыхание._

_\- Что? – отзывается тот, приостанавливаясь._

_\- Это первый, - зачем-то говорит Чжонин. Тэмин, кажется, коротко улыбается, а потом наклоняется и осторожно целует его в губы. В первую секунду Чжонин ничего не чувствует, но постепенно приходит ощущение тепла и прикосновения на его губах. Подумав, Тэмин чуть наклоняет голову и продолжает поцелуй, пока Чжонин не начинает отвечать. Они целуются почти минуту, после чего отстраняются друг от друга и оценивают результат.  
Ничего не происходит. Чжонин по-прежнему видит себя перед собой же._

_\- Не сработало, - разочаровано подводит итог Тэмин._

_В конце концов, они усаживаются рядом на стопку сложенных гимнастических матов, и Чжонин не может отвести взгляд от зеркальной стены. Там, казалось бы, все в порядке – он и Тэмин. Вот только если он поднимает руку, реагирует совсем другое отражение._

_\- Если подумать, то это у меня был первый поцелуй, - вдруг невпопад говорит Тэмин. Чжонин поворачивается к нему, но Тэмин продолжает, как ни в чем не бывало._

_\- Ведь если ты в моем теле, то эти губы уже целовались, - прикоснувшись к его губам, объясняет он. – А вот эти, - он трогает свои. – Еще нет. Так что у меня был второй первый поцелуй._

_\- Но я-то еще не целовался, без разницы в каком теле, - начинает Чжонин, а потом ловит себя на мысли, что спорит с Тэмином по поводу реальности собственного же первого поцелуя. И спохватившись, толкает его локтем в бок. В ответ Тэмин просто падает навзничь и почему-то улыбаясь, говорит:_

_\- Я не знаю, что делать. Ничего не возвращается, и мы не можем никому сказать. Наверное, мне придется учиться падать со стула, а тебе жить и работать с моей группой._

_\- Так не может быть, - хмурится Чжонин. – Должен быть выход._

_\- У тебя есть идеи? – с интересом поворачивается к нему Тэмин, но Чжонин мотает головой._

_\- Тогда мне нужен господин Лим-Ким, - садясь обратно, пожимает плечами Тэмин. И в ответ на удивленный взгляд, добавляет: - У меня на кровати лежит медведь. Это господин Лим-Ким, я с ним сплю. Кроме того, мой мобильный._

_\- Тебе нельзя иметь мобильный, - зацепившись за то, на что в состоянии отреагировать, поправляет Чжонин.  
Тэмин устало трет ладонями лицо, после чего кивает._

_\- Вспомнил._

_Поддавшись необъяснимому порыву, Чжонин опять обнимает Тэмина, и когда тот притихает у него в руках, утыкается носом ему в шею. Они долго молчат обнявшись, пока в коридоре не окликают Чжонина._

_\- Чанель, - шепчет тот, поднимаясь с матов._

_\- Значит, я пошел, - глубоко вдыхает Тэмин. – Когда вернешься домой, у меня в рюкзаке распечатка графика, прочитай его весь. Не подходи к кухонной технике, не играй с Чжонхеном против Минхо, и никогда не отказывайся от еды._

_\- Хорошо, - кивает Чжонин._

_Только оставшись в помещении один, он осознает, перед чем оказался лицом к лицу._

 

Выйдя из здания, Чжонин старательно прячет лицо и ловит такси, пока группа скучающих в летнем кафе студенток, не успела как следует его рассмотреть. Устроившись на заднем сиденье, он на всякий случай проверяет, хватит ли у него денег на поездку, но у Тэмина достаточно наличных для того, чтобы Чжонин ощутил, как расширяются границы. Пусть все это полностью ненормально, но Чжонин вдруг осознает, как многое теперь может. Он может не пользоваться общественным транспортом, может зайти и просто так пообедать в понравившемся ему месте, у него теперь даже есть мобильный и он может позвонить друзьям или родителям. Вот только никто не поймет, что на самом деле это он.

Подумав несколько минут, Чжонин все же набирает номер мамы, и с осторожностью прикладывает трубку к уху.

\- Здравствуйте, это Ли Тэмин, - частит он, услышав знакомый голос, и не давая ничего ответить, как можно быстрее продолжает: – Чжонин просил передать, что очень скучает и любит вас.

\- Спасибо, - растерянно отвечает его мать, но ее голос стремительно теплеет. – С ним все в порядке?

\- Все хорошо, - собрав всю свою убедительность, говорит Чжонин. – Он справляется.

\- Спасибо, - в голосе матери слышна улыбка, потому прежде, чем она успеет спросить что-то еще, Чжонин поспешно добавляет:

\- Простите, мне нужно идти. До свидания.

Бросив трубку, он неосознанно прижимает телефон к солнечному сплетению, и пытается сглотнуть засевший в горле ком, от которого почему-то наворачиваются слезы. К моменту, когда такси поворачивает на нужную улицу, Чжонин успевает успокоиться – он же взрослый, мужчина.

 

Чжонин действительно рад, что его не занесло в тело сорокалетнего владельца семейного ресторана, или Ким Юны. В таком случае проблем было бы намного больше, а сейчас он даже смутно представляет, что ему с этим делать. Он неслышно просачивается в двери репетиционного зала, но не остается незамеченным. У остальных как раз перерыв, потому его появление сразу привлекает внимание.

\- Ты зачем пришел? – моргает Ким Чжонхен, прижимающий к шее холодную бутылку воды.

После этих слов, Чжонин оказывается под перекрестными взглядами, и ощущает себя настолько не на месте, что на секунду задается вопросом, не вернулась ли к нему его собственная внешность. В следующую секунду зеркальная стена развеивает его сомнения, а подошедший Чой Минхо приобнимает за плечи. От него пахнет чистым потом и каким-то дорогим одеколоном, из серии тех, которые рекламируют стильные парни с тщательно уложенными волосами.

\- Скучно было, - собравшись с силами, улыбается Чжонин, с удивлением отмечая, что когда тебя вот так ведут к стоящей у дальней стены лавочке, это совсем не досадно и не мешает, а наоборот, заставляет чувствовать себя важным.

\- Я просто посижу, ладно? – спохватившись, добавляет он, бросая осторожный взгляд на Ли Джинки. Тот ободряюще улыбается в ответ, и привычным жестом дотягивается, чтобы потрепать Чжонина по волосам.

Спустя минуту, которую Чжонин проводит прислушиваясь к разговорам («Меня сейчас стошнит» - жалуется Ким Кибом, на что Ким Чжонхен не отрываясь от мобильного телефона, просит его в случае чего отойти подальше), репетиция танца продолжается. Тогда Чжонин выдыхает, и наконец-то оказавшись на своей волне, забывает о всех проблемах.

 

Танец тоже является проблемой, считает Чжонин. Проблемой, в которой ему не позволено быть слабым, потому вместо ужина он запирается в ванной, и повторяет запомненные шаги, а потом опять и опять запускает украдкой снятое на телефон видео.

\- Тэмин, - лупит ладонью по двери Ким Кибом. – Мы ложимся, выходи.

Когда спустя пятнадцать минут, Чжонин высовывает нос в коридор, во всех комнатах уже темно, и только в общей мерцает включенный телевизор.

\- Иди спать, - бормочет развалившийся на диване Ким Чжонхен. – Иначе Кибом убьет меня.

\- Я не хочу, - качает головой Чжонин, присаживаясь на край дивана. – Мне кажется, я никогда не запомню этот танец и эту песню.

\- Ты всегда так говоришь, - к удивлению Чжонина, весело отвечает Ким Чжонхен, внезапно дергая его на себя и обнимая со спины. – Но у тебя есть самый потрясающий хен, который подает пример.

Не удержавшись, Чжонин хихикает в ладонь, и заставляет себя расслабиться в чужих руках.

\- Легче? – спустя минуту, деловито уточняет Ким Чжонхен, вместе с Чжонином слегка раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, как будто убаюкивая.

\- Немного, - признает тот, чувствуя, как напряжение уходит из его тела.

\- Тогда иди спать, - подводит итог Ким Чжонхен, сталкивая его на пол, и опять вытягивается перед телевизором.

Чжонин все равно говорит «спасибо, хен», хотя его уже не слушают.

 

Чжонин помнит о просьбе Тэмина, но не представляет, как может передать тому его медведя. Когда утром он находит в сумке Тэмина ту самую распечатку графика, то ошарашенно выясняет, что сегодня же летит в Японию.

\- Забыл, что ли? – удивленно спрашивает Чой Минхо, случайно услышав неосторожное восклицание Чжонина.

\- Ага, - угрюмо соглашается тот, листая страницы паспорта. – У меня есть дело.

Это вызывает у всех приступ смеха, и Чжонин на всякий случай молчит всю дорогу в аэропорт, притворяясь спящим. В какой-то момент, сидящий рядом Чой Минхо, тянет его лечь к себе на колени. Чжонин вынужден поддаться, но так действительно получается удобнее.

\- Устает, конечно, - краем уха ловит он обрывок разговора с передних сидений, догадываясь, что речь идет о нем.

А это значит ему нужно стать лучшим Ли Тэмином, чем он есть сейчас.

 

Все, что начинается за дверью фургона, так дико, ново и приятно для Чжонина, что он даже на какое-то время забывает, что все это внимание принадлежит не ему. К нему тянутся, его зовут, каждое его движение остается в десятке кадров, сделанных на всю возможную технику от мобильных телефонов, до камер с угрожающе длинными объективами. Он жмется к Чой Минхо, потому что тот выглядит достаточно крутым и надежным, чтобы стать опорой, но наслаждается каждой секундой, в которую они проходят мимо фанатов и привлекают внимание.

Посадка проходит как в тумане, и в себя он приходит уже рядом с менеджером в салоне самолета. Сидящие через проход Чой Минхо и Ким Чжонхен о чем-то азартно переговариваются между собой, но слова заглушаются шумом двигателей. Приподнявшись над сидением, Чжонин видит Ким Кибома с девушкой-координатором, имя которой он так и не сумел спросить, а Ли Джинки не находит, но подозревает, что тот тоже где-то недалеко. Успокоившись, он опускается обратно в кресло, и машинально взяв у менеджера шоколадный батончик, выглядывает в иллюминатор, начиная привыкать к хорошему.

 

Чжонину все еще сложно представить, что все эти люди собрались здесь только для того, чтобы посмотреть на каких-то иностранцев в облегающих штанах, но ощущение центра внимание пьянит не хуже алкоголя.

\- Чего смеешься? – наклонившись к его уху, добродушно спрашивает Ли Джинки. Толпа людей, собравшихся на центральной площади торгового центра отзывается одобрительными криками, кое где переходящими в писки. «Онтэ, онтэ» - краем уха слышит Чжонин, но это только веселит его еще больше.

\- Смешные, - кивает он на толпу девочек.

\- Да обычные, - как ни в чем не бывало пожимает плечами Ли Джинки. – Кстати вечером будет пара свободных часов.

\- Ага, - легко отзывается Чжонин, толком не слыша, что ему говорят. – А сейчас что?

\- А сейчас, - начинает Ли Джинки, а потом вдруг коротко улыбается и отстраняется. Черт, неожиданно весело думает Чжонин, осознавая, что после части с разговорами, ему придется попробовать вписаться в пусть и знакомые, но чужие выступления. Но подхватившая его волна эйфории не отпускает.

 

Торговый центр, в котором они оказываются, кажется Чжонину меньшим, чем тот, где у них было мероприятие, но остальные здесь явно не в первый раз. Ким Кибом на всякий случай натягивает на голову капюшон, хотя вполне очевидно, что прятаться им здесь незачем. Они бродят по магазинам, и он наблюдает, как другие перебирают одежду, примеряют аксессуары и обувь.

\- А ты? – обратив на него внимание, спрашивает Ким Кибом. – Ничего не выбрал?

\- Не знаю, - пожимает плечами Чжонин, скользя взглядом по стойке с футболками.

\- Тебе нужна была сумка, - напоминает Ким Кибом, примеряя какую-то совершенно ненормальную шапку, которую ни один здоровый человек по собственной воле не наденет. – Посмотри сейчас, ты же сам хотел с нами.

Чжонин послушно переходит в магазин напротив, в витрине которого видны сумки, и берет первую попавшуюся. Улыбнувшись вежливому консультанту, он как ни в чем не бывало смотрит на цену, после чего ему хочется быстро вернуть сумку туда, где та стояла и купить себе мороженого. Но он упрямо переходит к другому стеллажу и начинает придирчиво перебирать варианты. Одну он забраковывает за цвет, вторую за материал, десяток теряют шансы из-за дизайна, штуки три кажутся ему слишком женскими, а потом он видит сумку своей мечты. Первое, что он думает – та наверняка специально ждала именно его, потому что когда Чжонин представляет себя успешным айдолом, он мысленно дорисовывает себе красивую одежду, и сумку как будто сошедшую на полку этого магазина прямо из его мечты.

\- Ну что? – неслышно возникает за его спиной Ким Кибом, уже успевший обзавестись парой пакетов. В этот момент Чжонин поворачивает к себе ценник, и чувствует, как теплеют кончики ушей.

\- Здорово, - комментирует присоединившийся к ним Ким Чжонхен. – Бери.

Чжонину очень хочется, Чжонину так хочется плюнуть на все и просто сделать это, что темнеет в глазах. Но он твердо помнит, что сейчас не на своем месте, и деньги Тэмина не принадлежат ему, а значит, он не может ими распоряжаться.

\- Давай, - подбадривает Ким Кибом. – Мне нравится.

В этот момент они с Ким Чжонхеном остро напоминают чертиков из сказок, сидящих на плечах и побуждающие совершить неправильный поступок. Вот только обычно к ним полагается по ангелу для равновесия, но видимо Чжонин был плохим мальчиком, потому ангелов ему не досталось.

\- Не могу, - из последних сил сопротивляется он, заставляя себя разжать пальцы и выпустить сумку из рук. – Я не помню код от карточки.

\- Так позвони Минхо и спроси, - хмыкает Ким Чжонхен, послушно принимая пакеты Ким Кибома, пока тот придирчиво рассматривает швы на понравившемся ему кошельке.

\- Нравится? – спрашивает он, показывая кошелек остальным. Чжонин кивает, и то, как Ким Кибом направляется к кассе, заставляет его потерять остатки здравомыслия. Да пошло оно все, думает он, доставая из кармана телефон. Ему положена хоть какая-то компенсация за то, что он все это выдерживает, кроме того Тэмину и самому нужна была сумка.

\- Привет, хен, - говорит он Чой Минхо, стараясь звучать естественно. – Я немного забыл код от карточки.

\- От какой? – сонно уточняет тот, ничему не удивляясь.

Чжонин поспешно открывает кошелек, и наткнувшись сразу на несколько, заметно теряет запал. Он понятия не имеет, какую можно использовать в этом случае, и сомневается, что может у кого-то спросить.

\- Для покупок, - осторожно отвечает он, надеясь, что это сработает.

\- Синей? – переспрашивает Чой Минхо, а потом на секунду задумавшись, по памяти диктует цифры.  
Не веря своей удаче Чжонин быстро прощается, и со счастливой улыбкой позволяет консультанту отнести его покупку на кассу.

 

Когда они добираются до квартиры, где им предстоит провести ночь, на улице уже совсем темно. Чжонин выскакивает из минивэна, прижимая к себе новую сумку, как будто та сделана из редкого космического металла и повинуясь команде менеджера, быстро бежит к входной двери. Они поднимаются на третий этаж – Чжонин выходит из лифта последним, пропуская тех, кто знает куда идти.

\- Они спят? – зевает Ким Кибом, прикрывая рот запястьем. Менеджер достает из сумки ключи и открывает дверь, за которой никто так и не отозвался на звонок.

Ким Чжонхен заходит первым, кое-как стряхнув обувь, и бросает пакеты с покупками прямо на пол. Чжонин прищуривается, пытаясь разглядеть что-то в темноте квартиры. Когда ему удается поместиться в небольшой прихожей и захлопнуть за собой дверь, кто-то успевает включить свет, а разбуженный Чой Минхо, выходит из спальни, по пути взлохмачивая волосы.

\- Чем мы ужинаем? – интересуется Ким Кибом, и, переступив через чемодан, проходит в кухню.

\- А никто не привез? – моргает Ким Чжонхен.

\- Мы думали что-то заказать, - объясняет Чой Минхо, отодвигая с дороги разложенную сушилку для белья, на которой аккуратно собраны отглаженные костюмы для выступлений.

\- Разбуди Онью, - кивает ему менеджер, пристраивая свою сумку на подоконнике.

Чжонин оглядывается, и чувствует себя как дома. В своем настоящем общежитии с белыми стенами, двухэтажными кроватями и отсутствием мебели. Ему казалось, они должны остановиться в отеле, пусть по двое или трое в номере, но оказывается, в этой реальности осуществляются не все его мечты.

\- Чего стоишь? – кивает ему Ким Кибом, уже успевший заколоть челку и на ходу переодевающийся в бесформенную домашнюю кофту. В ответ Чжонин кивает, и не решившись оставить единственную но драгоценную покупку на полу, нерешительно заглядывает в комнату, откуда вышел Чой Минхо. Та размером со спичечную коробку, и единственное, что влезло в нее – четыре стоящих вплотную друг к другу кроватей, между которыми даже нет проходов.

\- Добро пожаловать, Кибомми, - весело напевает вошедший следом за ним Ким Кибом, которому поход по магазинам явно поднял настроение. Он бросает свою сумку на кровать у стены и выходит, оставляя Чжонина перед головоломкой двух оставшихся спальных мест. Положение спасает Ким Чжонхен, возникший на пороге для того, чтобы оставить psp на еще одной кровати, и тогда Чжонин занимает единственную, оставшуюся свободной. 

 

Когда он возвращается в общую комнату, там уже почти успевают решить, что Ким Кибом хочет тайскую кухню. Для непривычного Чжонина это выглядит как выяснение отношений, потому он неуютно ежится и заглядывает в другую спальню, узнавая где спят менеджер и Ли Джинки.

\- А ты? – вдруг окликают его, заставляя обернуться.

\- Тайскую? – мигом сориентировавшись, отвечает он, выдерживая нажим четырех взглядов.

\- Понял? – торжествующе тычет пальцем Ким Кибом, и в подтверждение своих слов, хватает телефон.

Чжонин всерьез ожидает, что Ли Джинки как лидер и старший, вмешается в этот скандал, но тот опускает глаза обратно на экран мобильного телефона, даже не собираясь начинать говорить.

\- Тэмин? – хмурится Чой Минхо, неприступно складывая руки на груди, и возможно Тэмину было бы стыдно, но Тэмина здесь нет, потому Чжонин невинно пожимает плечами, прежде чем улизнуть обратно в спальню.

К тому времени, как они собираются ложиться спать, Чжонин раздевается до майки и вытирает краем футболки влажную шею. Кондиционера в квартире нет и вместо него только вентилятор, но Ким Кибом ноет, что ему дует, а попытки Чой Минхо возражать, заканчиваются напоминанием, кто кому является хеном. Формально, никто из них, но здесь явно достаточно и одного дня, чтобы оказаться ниже на лестнице старшинства. Чжонин ежится, слушая то затихающую, то разгорающуюся перепалку, и хочет только, чтобы все замолчали или из ванной вернулся Ким Чжонхен, за которым Чжонин заметил хорошую способность переключать на себя любое внимание. Кроме того ванная занята, а Чжонину уже просто хочется вымыться, скользнуть под одеяло и забыть о всех проблемах.

\- Хен, - не выдержав, вздыхает он, поворачиваюсь на бок, чтобы видеть развалившегося через одно спальное место Ким Кибома. – Жарко очень.

В ответ на это Ким Кибом дотягивается до его шеи, и деловито потрогав, вздыхает.

\- Ты мокрый.

\- Ему жарко, - с затаенным раздражением отвечает лежащий за спиной Чой Минхо. – Хен, хватит уже. Чжонхен-хен подтвердит.

Тот как раз входит в спальню, заканчивая вытирать волосы полотенцем, и не особо вникая о чем речь, соглашается. Оставшийся в меньшинстве Ким Кибом, только закатывает глаза, позволяя включить вентилятор, но Чжонин сбегает в ванную до того, как разговор в комнате продолжается.

 

Он возвращается в постель, только когда свет уже погашен, и на ощупь перелезает через спинку кровати, чтобы попасть на свое спальное место. Ему жестко и узко, кроме того вентилятор почему-то оказывается направлен прямо на него, устраивая над его кроватью настоящий сквозняк. Чжонин сжимает зубы, плотнее кутаясь в одеяло, но помогает это ненадолго. Пытаясь отвлечься, он воскрешает в памяти весь день, но ощущение полета не возвращается. Ему по-прежнему холодно, некомфортно и он полностью ощущает себя еще не дебютировавшим трейни, которому даже кровати своей не досталось.

От мыслей его отвлекает шорох на соседней постели, и Чжонин поспешно зажмуривается, притворяя спящим, но Чой Минхо не покупается.

\- Тэминни, - шепчет он, почему-то придвигаясь ближе. – Не спишь?

Чжонин не шевелится, надеясь, что если не реагировать, то ему не станут трогать, но Чой Минхо настойчиво тычет его в бок, привлекая к себе внимание.

\- Я знаю, что нет. Ты вертишься.

Тогда Чжонин со вздохом оборачивается и вопросительно приподнимает брови.

\- Холодно? – одними губами спрашивает Чой Минхо, нащупывая между складок одеяла его ледяную руку.  
Чжонин честно кивает, не видя причин сопротивляться. Чой Минхо размышляет несколько секунд, после чего подталкивает его в сторону давно спящего Ким Чжонхена и переползает на кровать Чжонина. Тот теряет способность разговаривать и шевелиться, как будто мышь перед удавом. Ему хочется спросить, что происходит, но Чой Минхо подтягивает подушку, и накрывает их обоих своим одеялом.

\- Если уберем вентилятор, Кибом потом не заткнется, - вздыхает он, устраиваясь рядом с Чжонином. Это совсем не помогает, Чжонин ничего не может с собой поделать, он сжимается, чувствуя руки на своей талии, и почему-то глупо думает, что братские объятия не предусматривают ладоней под футболкой.

\- Ты забыл господина Лим-Ким, - едва слышно бормочет Чой Минхо на ухо Чжонину, не обращая внимания на его скованность. – Не заснешь же.

Господин Лим-Ким, мысленно выругавшись, вспоминает Чжонин. Он все еще должен передать его Тэмину, но сам прекрасно спит без чего-либо в руках, и тем более без полузнакомого парня в своей кровати.

\- Я… - пытается он, ворочаясь, чтобы упереться ладонями в грудь Чой Минхо. Он чувствует тепло, крепкие мышцы, и вздыхает.

\- Да вы успокоитесь? – вдруг громко возмущается с другого конца кроватей Ким Кибом, для полноты ощущений швыряя в них скомканной майкой. Та не долетает, упав на Ким Чжонхена, и Чжонину не остается ничего, кроме как попытаться расслабиться и представить, что для Тэмина это все в порядке вещей.

 

Обратный путь в Корею Чжонин не помнит. Выспаться у него так и не получается, поэтому стоит ему устроиться в самолете, как он проваливается в глубокий тягучий сон без сновидений, а толком продрать глаза может только по пути из аэропорта. Они сразу едут на запись шоу, переодеваясь прямо в машине, а макияж накладывают в крошечном гримерном помещении съемочного павильона, с болезненно режущим глаза дневным освещением. Осмелевший Чжонин говорит за Тэмина, шутит, терпит прикосновения посторонних людей. Он впитывает внимание как губка, и как будто чувствует себя лучше, но стоит съемочному освещению погаснуть, ему кажется, что он упадет прямо там, где стоит. После шести часов бессмысленных съемок, он чувствует гордость и удовлетворение за то, что справился, но уже готов вернуться в общежитие и нырнуть в кровать.

\- Едем дальше, - разбивает его иллюзии менеджер, а потом, пробившись сквозь вечерние пробки, они оказываются в студии, и «всего пара моментов» затягиваются до трех утра. Чжонину хочется расплакаться от усталости, но он втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, и позорно засыпает прямо в фургоне.

 

К концу недели так пугающие Чжонина пустые места в графике, все же заполняются тем, чем он ожидает. Он сминает распечатку, а потом опять разглаживает и еще раз перечитывает даты съемок промо-фотографий, клипа и несколько сессий в студии. Это значит, все даты уже сведены, и ему предстоит не просто притворяться, а стать Тэмином.

\- Эй, это был мой, - возмущается Ким Чжонхен, отбирая у него скомканные части бумаги.

\- Я скинул тебе на почту, - вставляет Ли Джинки, как будто угадывая нервозность Чжонина, и оттесняет Ким Чжонхена в сторону. Чжонин все еще немного робеет перед Ли Джинки, не зная, когда тот шутит, а когда серьезен. Остальные угадывают эту границу интуитивно, но они живут и работают вместе уже три года, а Чжонин до недавних пор был с ним едва знаком. На самом деле он не знает, хотелось бы ему такого лидера, как Ли Джинки. Тот смотрит сквозь пальцы на конфликты, может несколько дней не разговаривать ни о чем, кроме работы, а в следующий момент не смешно, но добродушно шутит, роняет телефон в тарелку с супом, и спасает Чжонина от десятка неловких ситуаций.

 

_\- Он никогда не кричит, - улыбается Тэмин. – Если ты провинился, он просто делает твою жизнь невыносимой.  
Чжонину не очень хочется знать, каким образом Ли Джинки сохраняет порядок в группе с настолько прозрачными границами старшинства._

_Они встречаются в семейном кафе, настолько простом, что кроме них и завсегдатаев вокруг никого нет. Тэмин первым делом поправляет маску на лице Чжонина, потом заказывает столько еды, сколько помещается на столе, и, пока Чжонин расплачивается его деньгами, проверяет сообщения на телефоне, рассылая ответные._

_\- Принес? – деловито уточняет он, когда первая тарелка пустеет. Чжонин только в этот момент вспоминает, что все еще должен Тэмину того медведя._

_\- Я из студии, не успел взять его._

_Тэмин вздыхает и опускает взгляд в тарелку._

_\- Серьезно, извини, - добавляет Чжонин. Ему действительно стыдно, но за всей суетой и делами он просто не может удержать в голове разные мелочи. – Я не хотел._

_\- Если бы ты специально, я бы поменял лучшего друга, - ворчит Тэмин, и меняет тему. – Кстати, видел фото из аэропорта._

_\- Как? – оживляется Чжонин, забыв вытащить изо рта палочки._

_\- У Чжунмен-хена есть ноутбук, - с улыбкой приподнимает брови Тэмин._

_\- Он никому его не дает, - фыркает Чжонин._

_Тэмин только улыбается в ответ, напоминая, как много ему еще нужно узнать в науке общения с согруппниками. Остаток вечера Чжонину приходится говорить почти без остановки. Он рассказывает о репетициях, том как старается, о мероприятиях, насколько помнит подробно пересказывает шоу и разговоры хенов. Тэмин смотрит на него тихо и немного грустно._

_Это не совсем то, что ожидает Чжонин, но похоже два года в шоу-бизнесе научили Тэмина держаться._

 

Мобильный заканчивает проигрывать мелодию во второй раз и наконец-то затихает, оставляя комнату в тишине. Чжонин дотягивает до него, и кончиками пальцев развернув к себе, читает на экране незнакомое имя. Тэмин просил не поднимать трубку вместо него, а значит почти все адресованные ему звонки, Чжонин пропускает. Вздохнув, он включает демо-версию песни еще раз, и возвращается к зеркалу в прихожей. На последней репетиционной сессии, он думал, что неплохо справляется, но в конце хореограф отозвала его в сторону и между делом спросила, почему он начал забывать уже отработанные части танца. Ему кажется удивительным, как быстро он привык к чужому отражению и научился управлять чужими движениями. Песня заканчивается и сразу же начинается снова, но Чжонин не отвлекается, повторяя свою часть танца. Постепенно мысли из его головы уходят, оставляя вместо себя блаженную пустоту и легкость. Еще несколько дней назад необходимость готовиться к возвращению чужой группы, пугала его до слабеющих колен, а сейчас он воспринимает это как неизбежность. Пусть он еще не дебютировал, и у него нет опыта, но наверное так себя чувствуют лабораторные мыши в лабиринте, когда могут бежать только вперед, что бы там ни ждало.

От очередного повторения сложной цепочки движений, его отвлекает открывшаяся входная дверь.

\- Привет, - ухмыляется вошедший Ким Чжонхен, и по привычке пытается снять кроссовки цепляясь ногой за ногу.

\- Привет, хен, - уже привычно взмахивает рукой Чжонин, приостанавливаясь и пропуская его в комнату.

\- Her whisper is the Lucifer? – коверкая слова, напевает тот, услышав играющую на телефоне песню. – Кто дома?

\- Я и Минхо-хен, - послушно отвечает Чжонин. – Джинки-хен уехал ночевать к семье.

\- Ты такой прилежный в последнее время, - ежится Ким Чжонхен, но к счастью Чжонина, не продолжает, и скрывается за дверью своей спальни. Спустя секунду оттуда слышатся голоса и смех. Чжонин возвращается к тренировке, но не успевает повторить и дважды, как дверь опять пищит, пропуская взъерошенного Ким Кибома. Чжонин мельком бросает на него взгляд и собирается просто посторониться, давая дорогу, но Ким Кибом вдруг пошатывается на ровном месте и запутавшись в собственных ногах, чуть не сбивает стойку для обуви.

\- Тэминни, - странным и неестественным голосом тянет он. – Кибомми тоже хочет танцевать.

Чжонин ошарашенно оборачивается и наконец понимает, что Ким Кибом заметно пьян.

\- Тэминни, - тянет руки тот, в одно движение преодолевая расстояние между ними и наваливается всем весом, прижимая к шкафу. От него воняет смесью алкоголя с фруктовой жвачкой, и Чжонина подташнивает от этого сочетания.

\- Хен, - осторожно пробует он, пытаясь удержать их обоих на ногах. – Подожди, хен.

\- Не хочу, - по-детски надувается Ким Кибом. – Кибомми скучно.

Чжонин не знает что делать, потому что никогда не имел дел с алкоголем и пьяными людьми, а единственное, что приходит ему в голову – позвать кого-то еще.

\- Минхо-хен! – кричит он в сторону комнаты. – Чжонхен-хен!

Все еще играющая музыка заглушает слова, но Чжонин надеется, что кто-то услышит хотя бы голос.

\- Тэминни? – вдруг негромко спрашивает Ким Кибом, чуть отстраняясь и заглядывая ему в глаза. У него неестественно расширенные зрачки, как будто гипнотизирующие Чжонина и парализующие его волю.

\- И кто ты такой? – одними губами спрашивает Ким Кибом, пристально вглядываясь ему в лицо. – Кто ты?

Чжонину кажется, что его сердце проваливается сквозь грудную клетку и с громким стуком ударяется о пол, потому что чем еще объяснить пустоту и скользкий холод в груди. Полузабытая паника поднимается под горло тугим комком, и Чжонин замирает, прижатый к шкафу, не моргая и не дыша. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, как будто играя в гляделки, и когда давление доходит до максимума, Чжонин вдруг ощущает себя так легко и неконтролируемо, как будто ему уже нечего терять.

\- А кем я должен быть? – говорит он в ответ, отстраняя от себя Ким Кибома на расстояние вытянутых рук.

В таком положении их и застают. Ким Чжонхен со смехом говорит, что оставлял Ким Кибома под присмотром менеджера, и, кивая на невнятное бормотание о том, что всем нужен отдых, уводит в ванную. Проводив их неодобрительным взглядом, Чой Минхо, перед тем как уйти обратно в спальню, ласково похлопывает Чжонина по плечу, и оставляет в одиночестве.

В не своем теле, в не своем доме, учиться танцевать не свой танец под чужую песню, где даже голос на самом деле не его. И Чжонин даже не может как следует запустить все еще играющим мобильным в стену, потому что и тот ему не принадлежит.

 

_\- А тебе нравится твоя будущая группа? – хитро смотрит из-под челки Тэмин, и зябко складывает руки на груди. С реки на летнюю террасу фаст-фуда дует прохладный ветер, и одной майки явно недостаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя уютно._

_\- Не знаю, - пожимает плечами он. – Они иногда раздражают, а иногда нормально. Ну, то есть обычные, как когда._

_\- Так все и работает, - улыбается Тэмин. – Сначала ты привыкаешь к ним, потом принимаешь, а потом любишь. Потому что они раздражают, конечно, но свои же._

_Чжонин вздыхает, понимая, что у них с Тэмином куда большая разница, чем формальные полгода._

_\- Я научился пользоваться рисоваркой, - тем временем говорит тот, и улыбается. – Мне пришлось читать инструкцию._

_Чжонин моргает, пытаясь угадать, шутит Тэмин или серьезен. Переход от одной темы к другой напоминает ему попытку посмотреть романтическую комедию после андеграундного кино._

_\- Должен появиться новенький, младше, - наконец-то отвечает он. – Может, он будет уметь готовить._

_\- О Сехун? – смеется Тэмин, прикрывая рот ладонью. – Въехал на прошлой неделе. Не разговаривал со мной, но я рассказал, как ходил на шоппинг с Чанмин-хеном и теперь он стирает за меня._

_\- Как ты мог ходить на шоппинг с Чанмин-хеном? – хватается за голову Чжонин._

_\- Никто не спрашивал, - пожимает плечами Тэмин._

_Он выдерживает торжественную паузу, после чего срывается на хохот. В ответ Чжонин швыряет в него всеми использованными салфетками, валяющимися на столе, заставляя сползти со стула._

_\- Серьезно? – переспрашивает Чжонин, когда они успокаиваются и кланяются в ответ на неодобрительные взгляды окружающих. – Он присоединился?_

_\- Ага, - беззаботно отвечает Тэмин._

_\- И как?_

_\- Как с Луны, - улыбается он. – Не разговаривал со мной, пока не попытался поговорить с Чанель-хеном. Теперь общается только со мной._

_Чжонину очень хочется расспросить, что же такого сказал новенькому Чанель, чем занимаются на занятиях, и какие новости, но их прерывает звонок мобильного. Тэмин машинально тянется ответить, но в последний момент отдергивает руку и трубку поднимает спохватившийся Чжонин. Он выслушивает менеджера и коротко соглашается, а потом виновато смотрит на Тэмина._

_\- Дай мне денег на такси, - без колебаний говорит тот._

 

No touchy. Don't know. Don't care  
Чжонин ничего не может с собой сделать. В последнее время он начинает забывать добавлять вежливое обращение, когда говорит с людьми старше и значительней себя, зато задерживается в репетиционной комнате все дольше. Только когда приходит служба уборки, он вежливо освобождает помещение и неспешно бредет вниз, ощущая ноющую ломоту во всем теле. Вызвать такси кажется ему более быстрым, чем попросить водителя забрать, потому он огибает разговаривающих в коридоре людей и достает из кармана мобильный, но в следующую секунду ошарашено оборачивается. Один из собеседников ему совершенно не знаком, судя по костюму и оплывшей фигуре – кто-то из офисного менеджмента, зато второго он узнает даже со спины.

Какое-то время у них в общежитии самой нашумевшей была неоднократно рассказанная Чанелем история, как ему пожал руку и пожелал усердно работать Чон Юнхо. Сейчас сам Чон Юнхо спокойно стоит в двух шагах от Чжонина, и совсем не похож на восходящего бога Востока. Он выглядит старше своего возраста, совсем просто одет и слегка небрит. Пока Чжонин таращится на него, разговор заканчивается.

\- Привет, - заметив Чжонина, взмахивает рукой он. Тот моргает несколько раз, и с вежливым поклоном вымученно улыбается в ответ.

\- Давно не видел тебя, - тем временем продолжает Чон Юнхо. – Ты куда?

\- Домой, - выдавливает Чжонин, наконец, решившись взглянуть ему в лицо.

\- Давай подвезу, - предлагает Чон Юнхо и кладет руку ему на плечо.

Чжонин негромко благодарит и послушно идет рядом, подчиняясь направляющей ладони.

\- Слышал, у вас возвращение в следующем месяце, - вежливо говорит Чон Юнхо, пока они выходят через черный вход.

\- Да, - кивает Чжонин, не зная, как должен обращаться к нему. «Сонбэ» кажется ему достаточно подходящим, но он не уверен, что Тэмин пользуется этим словом. – В середине.

\- Скажу секрет, - улыбается Чон Юнхо. Он подталкивает Чжонина к передней двери дорогой блестящей машины, и обходит ту, чтобы сесть за руль. – Пристегнись… у нас тоже будет возвращение.

Чжонин давится воздухом и начинает кашлять, чувствуя, что краснеет от стыда.

Чон Юнхо добродушно смеется, и замолкает на время, которое требуется, чтобы выехать на улицу и влиться в поток машин.

\- Правда в начале года, - продолжает он, когда дорога занимает меньше внимания.

Чжонин украдкой смотрит на его профиль, и мысленно прощается со смутной, но надеждой на дебют. В Академии шептались о начале года, но то, что к ним продолжали присоединять новых участников, казалось Чжонину сомнительным. Чон Юнхо одной фразой разрушает остатки предположений.

\- У Дон Бан Шин Ки? – осторожно уточняет он.

\- У нас с Чанмином, - морщится Чон Юнхо. – Но да, у Дон Бан Шин Ки.

\- Здорово, - искренне улыбается Чжонин. – Я буду поддерживать вас… хен.

\- Только не болтай, - прищуривается Чон Юнхо.

Чжонин шутливо клянется хранить тайну, вызывая у Чон Юнхо смех, и к моменту, когда они останавливаются напротив дома, он чувствует себя совсем легко.

\- Спасибо, хен, - кланяется он, перед тем как открыть дверцу.

\- Работайте усердно, - кивает тот.

Глядя вслед отъезжающей машине, Чжонин чувствует жалкое сосущее чувство под ложечкой. Все дружелюбие Чон Юнхо предназначается совсем не ему, и от этого счастье от внимания сонбэ слегка горчит.

 

Это получается само собой. Просто вместо того чтобы как обычно разойтись по комнатам и заняться своими делами, они собираются перед телевизором, присоединяясь к Ким Чжонхену и его марафону фильмов. Тот ворчит, когда Ким Кибом оттесняет его в угол дивана так, чтобы рядом поместился кто-то еще. Из ванны выходит Ли Джинки, и Чой Минхо недолго сидит у себя за ноутбуком. Он устраивается за спиной Чжонина, и притягивает того между ног, позволяя опереться на свою грудь. В первую секунду Чжонин привычно сжимается, но спустя несколько минут расслабляется и наваливается всем весом. Они смотрят крутой фильм о супергерое, полный зрелищных взрывов и смешных диалогов, но Чжонин чувствует, как постепенно проваливается в сон. Ему тепло и совсем спокойно не смотря на то, что по словам Ким Кибома, послезавтра начнется конец света.

Мысль, постепенно рождавшаяся у него в голове, сейчас, в мареве полусна, выглядит совсем просто. Ему здесь не место. Это все – тело, голос, друзья, группа, воспоминания и даже тот самый конец света, принадлежит Тэмину. Тэмин должен сидеть в обнимку со своими согруппниками, слушать их комментарии к фильму, смеяться и требовать еще чипсов. И сколько бы Чжонину не хотелось приобрести все сразу, перешагнув через собственную голову, но все, что он может получить, будет ненастоящим. Он должен пройти весь путь, чтобы встать на краю сцены и раскинуть руки перед своим океаном, чтобы сесть в машину рядом с Чон Юнхо, и тот обратился бы к нему по его имени, чтобы звонить своей маме и слышать в ее голосе гордость.

Он может дебютировать в следующем году, через год или через два, хотя это кажется ему совсем жестоким, но он знает, что это случится, и все, что он может сделать – просто следовать за течением, и приложить все усилия. Звуки фильма и голосов отходят все дальше, и Чжонин проваливается в сон с улыбкой.

 

Он просыпается от того, что его настойчиво тормошат за плечо.

\- Поднимайся, - говорит кто-то, чей голос он не узнает. – Вставай.

Он приоткрывает глаза, фокусируя взгляд на ком-то висящем на лестнице его кровати, и с трудом сглотнув, переспрашивает:

\- О Сехун?

Тот смеряет его взглядом, после чего шлепает ладонью по макушке.

\- Все еще он. Вставай, иначе тебя будить придет Чанель-хен.

Чжонин моргает раз, другой, после чего срывается с постели и, выскочив в общую комнату, натыкается на заспанные взгляды его соседей.

\- Да! – кричит он, в порыве чувств запрыгивая на диван поверх Чжунмена и Минсока, и обнимает обоих.

\- Ты мой любимый хен, - говорит он одному, и повернувшись к другому, продолжает: – И ты.

Чанель застывает перед ними с зубной щеткой за щекой, и Чжонин улыбается ему от уха до уха.

\- И ты тоже!

\- Переутомление, - наконец ошарашено выдает Минсок, прикладывая ладонь к его лбу. – Нервный срыв.

\- Тебе плохо? – медленно спрашивает Чанель.

\- Мне отлично, - смеется Чжонин, и не думая слезать с них. – Мне лучше всех.

\- Совсем сошел с ума, - грустно констатирует Чанель, и устраивается на диване четвертым.

\- Я твой хен, имей уважение! – вяло пытается спихнуть его придавленный больше всех Чжунмен, но Чанель игнорирует и машет застывшему на пороге Сехуну.

\- Эй, О Сехун. Ты же в команде.

Тот смотрит на них как на сумасшедших, но пристраивается на подлокотнике дивана и позволяет Минсоку закинуть ноги себе на колени.

 

Тэмин появляется в их квартире через три дня. Уставший, с макияжем, не скрывающим тени под глазами и прячущий под шапкой длинные светлые волосы. В нем что-то иначе, как будто он стал проще, раскованней или снялись какие-то запреты. Чжонин хочет расспросить Тэмина подробно, но тот мотает головой, и обещает рассказать все в следующий раз.

\- Завтра опять снимаемся, - устало, но счастливо улыбается он, машет остальным как хорошим знакомым, и забирает из постели уродливую розовую бабочку, взамен оставив дорогую дизайнерскую сумку.

От Сехуна Чжонин узнает, что бабочку звали госпожа Кимчи.


End file.
